Sky Striker Ace - Hayate
－ハヤテ | romaji_name = Sentōki – Hayate | trans_name = Bladefighteress - Hayate | image = SkyStrikerAceHayate-CYHO-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = WIND | type = Machine | type2 = Link | type3 = Effect | atk = 1500 | link_arrows = Bottom-Left | passcode = 08491308 | material = 1 non-WIND “Sky Striker Ace” monster | effect_types = Continuous, Trigger, Unclassified | lore = 1 non-WIND "Sky Striker Ace" monster You can only Special Summon "Sky Striker Ace - Hayate(s)" once per turn. This card can attack directly. After damage calculation, if this card battled: You can send 1 "Sky Striker" card from your Deck to the GY. | fr_lore = 1 monstre "Assaut de l'Air - As" non-VENT Vous ne pouvez Invoquer Spécialement un ou plusieurs "Assaut de l'Air - As - Hayaté" qu'une fois par tour. Cette carte peut attaquer directement. Après le calcul des dommages, si cette carte a combattu : vous pouvez envoyer 1 carte "Assaut de l'Air" depuis votre Deck au Cimetière. | de_lore = 1 Nicht-WIND „Himmelsjäger-Ass“-Monster Du kannst nur einmal pro Spielzug ein oder mehr „Himmelsjäger-Ass - Hayate“ als Spezialbeschwörung beschwören. Diese Karte kann direkt angreifen. Nach der Schadensberechnung, falls diese Karte gekämpft hat: Du kannst 1 „Himmelsjäger“-Karte von deinem Deck auf den Friedhof legen. | it_lore = 1 mostro "Assaltatrice del Cielo Asso" non-VENTO Puoi Evocare Specialmente uno o più "Assaltatrice del Cielo Asso - Hayate" una sola volta per turno. Questa carta può attaccare direttamente. Dopo il calcolo dei danni, se questa carta ha combattuto: puoi mandare 1 carta "Assaltatrice del Cielo" dal tuo Deck al Cimitero. | pt_lore = 1 monstro "Força Celeste - Ás" que não seja de VENTO Você só pode Invocar um ou mais "Força Celeste - Ás - Hayate" por Invocação-Especial uma vez por turno. Este card pode atacar diretamente. Depois do cálculo de dano, se este card batalhou: você pode enviar 1 card "Força Celeste" do seu Deck para o Cemitério. | es_lore = 1 monstruo "Caza del Cielo As" que no sea de VIENTO Sólo puedes Invocar de Modo Especial uno o más "Caza del Cielo As - Hayate" una vez por turno. Esta carta puede atacar directamente. Después del cálculo de daño, si esta carta batalló: puedes mandar al Cementerio 1 carta "Caza del Cielo" en tu Deck. | ja_lore = 風属性以外の「閃刀姫」モンスター１体 自分は「閃刀姫－ハヤテ」を１ターンに１度しか特殊召喚できない。①：このカードは直接攻撃できる。②：このカードが戦闘を行ったダメージ計算後に発動できる。デッキから「閃刀」カード１枚を墓地へ送る。 | ko_lore = 바람 속성 이외의 "섬도희" 몬스터 1장 자신은 "섬도희－하야테"를 1턴에 1번밖에 특수 소환할 수 없다. ①: 이 카드는 직접 공격할 수 있다. ②: 이 카드가 전투를 실행한 데미지 계산 후에 발동할 수 있다. 덱에서 "섬도" 카드 1장을 묘지로 보낸다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = * Sky Striker * Sky Striker Ace | supports_archetypes = * Sky Striker * Sky Striker Ace | action = Sends from your Deck to your Graveyard | summoning = * 1 Link Material * Requires archetype specific Link Materials * Special Summon once per turn | attack = Direct attacker | misc = Female | database_id = 13763 }}